Best Buddy
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Hei, memang fungsi dari sahabat memang untuk 'itu', bukan? —Sakura/Hinata friendship fic. slight!KibaHina. perhatian, fic ringan dan pendek!


**.**

**.**

**Best Buddy**

_Naruto__ is belong to __Masashi Kishimoto__ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

Haruno Sakura-Hyuuga Hinata, _slight!_KibaHina, K, Friendship, minor!Romance

© kazuka, march 18th, 2013

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Namanya Hyuuga Hinata.

.

.

Yang sedang menatap layar laptopnya dengan sebuah hembusan nafas panjang.

.

Kadang ... ada hal-hal yang (mungkin) tidak bisa diperbaiki setelah suatu hal yang dikatakan.

.

_Bersama Sasuke dan Shikamaru! Aha, pemandangannya bagus sekali~_

Hinata hanya bisa menatap sebuah _update_ di sebuah jejaring sosial dari seseorang yang punya nama asli Inuzuka Kiba.

Ia cuma menatap kosong pada layar laptop, jarinya yang awalnya berniat untuk menekan pilihan 'respon' untuk _update_ tersebut—menjadi kaku dan ia malah jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

Yah, sepertinya memang tidak bisa. Tidak bisa dilakukan—sebab ia rasa masih ada kecanggungan jika ia melakukan itu.

.

.

_"A-aku menyukaimu ... Kiba-kun ..."_

_Kedua alis cokelat gelap terangkat—kemudian senyum lebar diperlihatkan. "Terima kasih! Aku senang mendengarnya!"_

_Yang tadi memberikan pernyataan hanya bisa tertunduk menunggu jawaban. Harap-harap cemas. Cemas-cemas berharap. Takut berangan-angan terlalu tinggi, tapi bohong juga kalau ia tidak menginginkan kata "aku juga!"_

_"Tapi maaf ya ... kupikir—kita lebih nyaman sebagai teman saja."_

Wah, sayang sekali, ya.

.

.

Dan itulah yang membuat mereka canggung setelahnya. Hinata terlalu malu untuk mengangkat kepalanya ketika bertemu dengan Kiba ... dan Kiba menganggapnya hanya sebagai hal biasa—Hinata memang pemalu, bukan?

Apalagi sekarang mereka tinggal berjauhan—dan hanya sesekali saling melihat secara tidak langsung lewat akun jejaring sosial mereka yang saling mengikuti satu sama lain.

Kalau Kiba sedang online—Hinata hanya akan diam memantau, memperhatikan aktivitas interaksi pemuda itu dengan teman-temannya. Tanpa menyapa barang sekata pun. Jika Kiba kebetulan online dan Hinata sedang menyapa teman-temannya, Kiba tidak akan bereaksi apapun—biasa saja.

Sebab semua ini pangkalnya dari perasaan Hinata, dan hanya perasaan Hinata saja sampai akhir. Tidak ada timbal balik.

Walau waktu perlahan bisa menghapus perasaan itu—tapi ada hal yang tak bisa segampang itu termakan oleh waktu.

Cuma karena sebuah pernyataan, hubungan mereka merenggang. Tidak bisa seperti dulu lagi ... dimana mereka bisa saling melempar canda tanpa penghalang dan seribu satu wujud kecanggungan—seperti yang terjadi saat ini.

.

.

Hinata cuma mau satu hal: mereka kembali seperti dulu lagi. Masa bodohlah dengan perasaannya yang dulu pernah berkembang dan dambaan masa lalu yang berbau cinta. Yang penting ... tak ada lagi kecanggungan yang menyebalkan ini.

.

.

"Haloooo, Hinataaaa?"

Suara ceria itu yang pertama kali menyambut Hinata ketika dirinya menekan pilihan 'jawab' pada ponselnya.

"Sakura?"

"Kau sedang apa?" Sakura—sohib kental Hinata—berguling di tempat tidurnya ketika ia memulai sebuah topik pembicaraan dengan sahabatnya. "Aku sedang bosan. Kau sibuk tidak?"

"Tidak," geleng Hinata. "Aku cuma main laptop."

"Heeee, kau _online_, ya?" Sakura mengubah posisi menjadi tengkurap, menghadap laptopnya. "Aku juga!"

"Kau sedang bebas dari tugasmu?" tanya Hinata, menggulirkan tampilan layar laptopnya yang menampilkan halaman utama dari jejaring sosial itu.

"Ah, ada, sih. Tapi aku sedang malaaaas~ aku baru selesai buat satu makalah. Masih capek," Sakura memandang layar laptopnya. "Eeeh, eh! Lihat, lihat! Kiba online! Ayo cepaaat, sapa dia! Hayoo, berani tidak?" Sakura kemudian tergelak jahil.

Hinata membeku.

Benar, ada nama Kiba tampil di halaman utama.

"... Tidak mau!"

.

... Ah, keadaan ini menyiksanya.

.

.

Memang rumit, ya.

.

.

_- Haaaah, tugas merepotkan -_- coba aku bisa menggambar desain yang bagus :/_

_**replied by Sakura:**_

_- Kenapa tidak tanya Hinata saja? Dia 'kan hebat menggambar? XD_

Hinata cuma bisa terperangah melihat di halaman utama—Sakura menyebutkan nama akunnya di balasan untuk sesuatu yang di-_update_ Kiba tadi!

Bolehkah ia mengumpat? Eh tapi ...

_**Kiba**__** said**__**:**_

_- Boleh, boleh! Hinata, tolong bantu aku! Susah sekali, nih. Tolong ya?_

Mata Hinata tidak berkedip untuk sekian detik.

.

.

_**Hinata said:**_

_- Boleh, Kiba-kun :D Sebisaku, ya~_

.

Hinata tak percaya dia mengetikkan itu.

Tapi—pada akhirnya Kiba tetap memberikan balasan:

_- Benar? Kukirimkan tugasku, ya! Hanya menggambar sedikit, kok. Terima kasih banyak!_

.

.

Kiba ternyata bisa menyapanya dengan biasa.

Ha, jadi sumber masalah selama ini ... hanyalah keparnoannya sendiri saja? Yang takut Kiba marah dengannya, lah. Takut Kiba membencinya, lah. Takut Kiba ilfeel padanya, lah.

Kiba bisa berlaku dengan biasa. Berarti memang selama ini pemuda itu menganggap semuanya biasa saja, 'kan?

Semua kecanggungan ini berasal dari ketakutannya saja—yang tidak beralasan kuat!

.

Ia hanya menujukan pikirannya pada satu orang untuk berterima kasih—karena telah melakukan 'sesuatu' yang membuatnya berani menyapa Kiba lagi.

.

"Halo, Sakura!"

"Yaaaa?" Sakura nyengir jahil di seberang sana. Pasti ia sudah mengerti maksud Hinata.

"Te-terima kasih, ya!"

"Heeee, iyaa~ sama-sama," Sakura tertawa kecil. Tuh, 'kan, ia sudah mengerti apa yang Hinata ingin sampaikan.

"Kalau kau tidak menyebut namaku tadi ... mungkin aku tidak akan berani menyapanya," Hinata berujar perlahan, "Dia ternyata biasa saja, ya ... kupikir dia marah padaku atau apa—setelah apa yang kukatakan tahun lalu ..."

"Duh, kau ini, Hinata," geleng Sakura. "Ya mana mungkin dia marah, lah."

"Ya, benar juga, sih," Hinata tersenyum simpul. "Terima kasih lagi, ya. Kalau kau tidak melakukannya—aku tidak tahu kapan aku berani berbicara lagi dengannya."

"Itulah gunanya sahabat, _dear_."

.

.

Yah, memang fungsi sahabat itu—ialah untuk menarik sohibnya keluar dari masalah pikirannya sendiri—dan mendorongnya agar keberaniannya muncul lagi, 'kan?

Serta ... meyakinkan bahwa semuanya memang baik-baik saja, bukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

* * *

A/N: fic iseng! gara-gara sebuah kejadian yang kuamati baru-baru ini, fufufufufu. Apa pesannya bisa ditangkap? Itu sesuatu yang lumrah, ya. Bisa dibuktikan kok, fufufu. Kenapa Sakura/Hinata? aku suka banget mereka berdua soalnya, hehehe. Lalu kenapa KibaHina padahal aku sendiri hardcore NHL? ahaa,a gampang. cuma mau bereksperimen, toh mencoba sebuah tantangan itu malah bagus, 'kan? 8D Lagian, Kiba terasa lebih cocok jadi pemeran fic ini berdasarkan apa yang 'kuamati' itu, hehehehehehe XD

#kabur


End file.
